


Worthy

by Grimreaperchibi



Series: Thief AU Loves [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Main story spoilers, OT3, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Praise Kink, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimreaperchibi/pseuds/Grimreaperchibi
Summary: Tord would walk through hell for the people he loves, but never feels he himself is worthy of that love in return. Thankfully, he has two partners who are willing to take the time to prove he is deserving of all their love and more.(A post canon fic for Moho'sThief AU, because I've really put Tord through the wringer and we've barely started. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE BE ADVISED:** This work contains minor spoilers for the main storyline of the [Thief AU askblog](http://ew-thief-au.tumblr.com). If you follow us, **DO NOT send in asks about this fic.**

Tord sighed as he stepped into the bed chambers, both relieved and nervous about finally being alone. The voices were riding him hard today. Every minor mistake was proof of his incompetence. Every disagreement, a cut at his intelligence. Even every concerned glance was a criticism. And most frustratingly of all, he didn't know _why_ ; none of the normal triggers had been tripped. Work rebuilding the kingdom had been steady, his army had finished settling into their new roles, and he'd even managed to start eating and sleeping like a functional human being rather than a false automaton. Everything was going well for once, which meant the harder he attempted to work through or ignore each instance, the deeper the imaginary allegations seemed to cut.

He'd tried to keep his fraying patience under control, had almost succeeded in getting away before he done something drastic and regrettable. His endurance for the pain had run out before he could escape, though. The aide had only been trying to help him when he'd snapped, unloading his caustic temper until they had run out in terrified tears. He still didn't know what bothered him more about the whole encounter--the loss of control, or the grim pleasure of being able to clear a room with a look alone.

_You're a liar, a cheat. A murderer. A devil--you deserve nothing, let alone something humane like concern or sympathy._ Tord put a hand to his head and tried to dispel the restless ghosts in his mind. He could ignore the intrusive thoughts that battered at him when things went sideways most of the time. Tom and Edd had even been helping him counter the more deeply seated ones that tore apart his sense of self when they reared up. Today, however, Tord could barely hear anything else. It wasn't even noon yet and he was already exhausted from the war raging inside his skull.

He pulled his cloak off, tossing it carelessly aside before sitting down to remove his boots. It was pointless to work when he was already losing to himself. He knew that, and yet.. _You have things to do!_ The thought hammered at him as he methodically undid the laces. _Quit being weak! You have responsibilities to see to! You're pathetic, letting something like a little tiredness stop you. No wonder no one loves yo--  
_

"...rd? Hey, Tord?"

Tord wrenched his attention up, twisting around to see Edd standing in the doorway. The warmth he always felt just being near the other turned freezing barely a moment later. Concern radiated off the normally cheerful royal adviser in waves. _Look at what you've done to him. Look at what you've **taken** from him. He deserves better than **you**..._ Ducking his head back down again, Tord tried to refocus on his remaining boot. "Hey, Edd."

"Hey..."

He could hear Edd slowly move into the room. Tord stopped what he was doing to track the movement, paranoia prickling along his nerves, which was so stupid on so many levels. This was shared space and Edd was someone he trusted. He still couldn't relax until Edd stopped just inside his visual range. Only then did Tord finish removing his other boot.

"You seem really out of it today. Are you okay?" Edd asked, voice gentle despite the worry in his tone.

"...Just a little headache." _Liar. He trusts you and you're lying to him. **Again**._ Tord looked up and tried to smile for his partner. "A short nap should clear it up."

Rather than reassure, the action only seemed to cause further concern. Edd sat down next to him on his left, a kind gesture that made everything in Tord's chest ache. "Is that all? Just a headache?"

"Yes." _**Liar!**_ "Why?"

"Because you look like you want to cry."

For a moment, all Tord could do was stare, throat working convulsively, trying to make some sort of denial. He choked on the words instead. The only reason he finally managed to look away from that piercing green gaze was because he felt his eyes start stinging. He jerked his gaze to the floor, staring hard at nothing to will the unwanted moisture away. _Don't cry, idiot. **Don't cry!** Can you get any more pathetic?_

One of Edd's hands touched his thigh while the other traveled up his arm and across his shoulders before gently pulling him into a hug. Tord didn't resist; not because he wanted to accept the comfort, but because there was little he could do to get out of it. Edd could be surprisingly strong and persistent when he wanted to be. They sat in silence, Edd holding him close, Tord listening to the other's heartbeat and trying to absorb as much warmth as he could before it invariably went away.

_You're such a failure, a disgusting disgrace. If you'd been stronger, this wouldn't be happening. It's a wonder anyone can stand to be around you._ "...I'm sorry..." Tord whispered, feeling the weight of all his responsibilities turn to constricting iron, crushing him a little more with each breath.

"No." Edd laced his free hand with one of Tord's, pressing a kiss to his head and giving him a tight squeeze of a hug. "No," Edd repeated, tone firmer than before. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do. You deserve better. You _both_ deserve--"

"That's not a decision you get to make, remember?" Edd smoothly interrupted. "Tom and I are the ones who decide who we love and why. We love you, even when you don't think we should. _Especially_ when you don't think we should."

Tord managed a weak and wet chuckle. "What exactly is there to love...?"

"Oh Tord..." He felt Edd pull away, _You deserve it--you deserve to be left!_ , but then his face was being held in two incredibly warm hands, making him look up into those green eyes that always shined with such love and adoration when they looked at him. "There's so much I love about you. You're intelligent, resourceful, talented, funny, kind..." Tord barked out another derisive laugh, trying to look away; the honesty in Edd's gaze hurt. But Edd didn't let him, forcing their eyes to meet again. "You are so kind. You care so much about others that you'll hurt yourself to help them. I've watched you take a hit meant for someone else, go hungry to feed a few more people, give away every last coin in your pocket. You stand and argue for what's right no matter how much easier it would be to look away or ignore it. You fight _because_ it's easier to look away or ignore it. You talk to people no matter their social station, listen and try to help with their problems even when they try to take advantage of you.

"And that's all for people you don't know! I've seen you playing with TT and Scribs, how gentle and encouraging you are towards them and their interests. I've seen how you fight with scheduling and take extra shifts so Paul and Patryk have time together. And all the little gifts you leave for Matt when you think no one is looking…” Tord felt himself flush, though if it was because of the praise or realizing his actions weren't nearly as subtle has he'd hoped, he didn't know. “You nearly killed yourself trying to make everything work so that both Tom and I got what we wanted, and that was _before_ we even started this whole relationship thing. Even now, you work yourself to exhaustion, trying to make sure we both have as much of your time and attention as we want and still fulfill your duties to the kingdom." Edd brushed his thumbs across Tord's burning cheeks, offering a beautiful, yet still somehow sad smile. "You care _so much_ about everyone but yourself, and I don't know why. I just wish you could see all the good you do instead of only what you think you've done wrong.

"Until then, I'll just keep telling you, as often as you need to hear it."

He wanted to protest, deny, _something_ , but Tord couldn't find his voice; all he could do was tremble under the soft gaze of his partner. Edd pressed several gentle kisses to Tord's forehead, whispering them down the side of his face. Edd had almost reached his cheek, but Tord turned instead, catching the kiss with his lips as he twisted to return the embrace better. If he opened his mouth, more venom was going to spew forth, and the last thing he wanted was to poison Edd. Besides, actions always spoke louder than words. Tord leaned into the kiss, trying to pour everything he couldn't say into it. It seemed to get through as Edd kissed him back, holding him close even when they broke for air.

They shared several more sedate kisses before Edd pulled away again. "Come on," he said, tugging at Tord. "Come take a nap. You look exhausted." A ghost of a smile touched Tord's lips as he let Edd pull him to his feet. Gentle hands helped him strip down to more comfortable clothes before firmly entwining again. Edd then pulled Tord into the bed, curling around him like a great cat as they settled in.

"Don't you have meetings this afternoon?" Tord asked when it became clear Edd intended to stay.

"Nothing that can't wait," Edd assured, kissing him again, soft and warm. Then Edd started to run his fingers though Tord's hair. The action always made Tord sleepy and this time was no exception. "Get some rest, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Lulled by the hand in his hair, the heartbeat in his ear, and his own exhaustion, Tord gradually stopped fighting to stay awake. He still didn't feel like he deserved even that kindness, but maybe borrowing it for a while wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

When consciousness returned, the first thing Tord realized was the warmth he was curled into was different. Not as encompassing, not as overpowering, but restful and radiant all the same. He was tempted to go back to sleep, to hide from the world a little longer, but curiosity got the better of him. He cracked his eyes open and felt a stab of panic when he realized he'd rolled over onto his left side at some point--his bad eye only allowing him to see the blue of the shirt in front of him before turning the rest of the world black. He flinched as the castigation immediately started up again. _Idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Leaving your weakness open like that, you deserve to die._

Tord suppressed a sigh; so much for a nap helping.

The arm draped over his waist moved in response to the flinch, slowly rubbing up and down his back. Tord twisted a bit, trying to get a better line of sight on who now held him. It was Tom stretched out next to him, watching with his fathomless eyes while using his other arm as a pillow.

"Hey," Tom greeted, voice pitched soft and low.

"Hey," Tord croaked back, hating how tired and hoarse he sounded.

If Tom noticed, he paid it no mind. He kept running his hand in soothing circles up and down Tord's back without pause. "Heard you're having a bad day."

_You're being weak and whiny. Quit being a petulant child. No one cares._ Tord made a noncommittal noise, rolling his limited gaze around the room to find his other partner. "Where's Edd?" _Greedy bitch. Don't ask for someone else when one is already in front of you! You'll lose him again. They'll **both** leave you._

"One of his meetings took exception to being rescheduled." Tom grinned. "He looked ready to twist the asshole into a knot when he left. He should be back shortly." The grin faded when Tord failed to respond. Tom scooted closer, his hand sliding over Tord's shoulder to stroke his face instead. "Hey. Talk to me."

_Don't you dare burden them with your problems. They deserve better._ Tord chewed on his lip and closed his eyes against the resurgent headache. "...I'm so tired, Thomas."

"Not surprising, given how little you actually sleep. I've seen babies with more sense than you, and they never want to sleep." Tord snorted, but made no other comment. He felt Tom move even closer, warm breath sliding over his face while the hand that had been stroking his cheek moved up into his hair, cupping the back of his head. "Hey." Tom didn't continue until Tord opened his eyes again. "I don't know what's got your head so twisted up, but you know it's not true, right? Whatever awful things it's trying to tell you, they're not true."

"Aren't they?" Tord asked, a sardonic smile pulling at his lips. "Everything about me is stained in blood. It drove you away once; why shouldn't it again?" He felt his eyes start to tear up again, but angrily ignored it. "And Edd... Even his kindness has limits. What happens when my cruelty breaks him because I'm too fucking weak to--" The rest of his sentence was cut off by Tom's forceful kiss.

"You. Are _not. **Weak.**_ " Tom punctuated each part of his statement with another fierce kiss. "You're the strongest guy I know and not just because you can haul hay bales around like they weigh nothing." He pressed yet another, much softer kiss to the faint scarring around Tord's right eye before sighing.

"Listen. I can't change what I did all those years ago. I wish I could, but I can't. You scared the fuck out of me; hell, sometimes you still do." Tord flinched again at the admission, but Tom didn’t stop. "And yeah, I could have handled it about a thousand different ways and any of them would have been better than leaving you just standing there. But I was a stupid, self-absorbed kid back then, too. I know better now, I know you better. And I'm not ever going to let you go again. Neither of us are."

Once more, Tord found himself without the ability to protest, the words lost before they were even formed, let alone given voice. It wasn't fair how easily Tom could steal away his ability to speak. Then again, Tom had always been a damned good thief, and no one knew that better than Tord.

He stared at his first love's earnest expression and felt something inside himself crack and slip. If Edd was the sun that brought warmth and light into his soul, then Tom was the sweet water that allowed life to flourish. Either alone would be dangerous, a drowning darkness or a scorched wasteland. Together, though, they created a glorious place out of the nothingness that existed inside Tord otherwise. A place where he finally felt a sense of peace despite the anger that still had a tendency to flare and storm through him. It made him ache, knowing he'd be lost without both of them there to help keep the balance he'd found, like he'd been stabbed through the chest and the blade broken off between his ribs.

The pain only intensified as the unbidden image of Tom's horrified shock imposed itself in his thoughts, twisting again when it then transposed on to Edd's face as well. It was only a matter of time before that ugliness inside him reared back up to consume not only him, but the ones he loved so dearly. He had cultivated it for too long, given it a name and a purpose that might not have a place anymore, but still existed because he still lived. It would always be a threat because of that. But if they could be happy, if they could thrive rather than just live without his darkness there to constantly endanger them, if they could be safe from _him_...he would gladly bear that pain and let them go.

Before Tord could say anything or try to pull away, Tom crashed into him, sweeping him into a fervent kiss that washed away all sense and reasoning. Tord scrabbled for a hold, fingers twisting tight into clothing as he tried to find something solid to anchor himself. All it did was make Tom push harder into him, partially rolling them over in a tangle of legs and grasping hands, their mouths still attached only because Tom was doing his damnedest to shove his tongue down Tord's throat. Tord kissed back with what little leverage he had, trying to drink in everything Tom was giving even though he knew it was a losing battle. Dizziness set in from lack of air, but Tord couldn't break away. He was thoroughly caught in the wild torrent that was Tom with no sense of up or down, only the rush of here and now and if Tom wanted to drown him, how gladly he would give up his final breath...

"I'm literally gone for fifteen minutes and you two are already making out behind my back."

The kiss broke as abruptly as it started. Tom sat up to confront the interruption, leaving Tord floundering and gasping. "You're just jealous I got to make out with him first."

"That's not the point!"

"Then quit bitching and get over here already."

Tord couldn't focus, desperately light headed and unable to draw a full breath because of that piercing pain still in his chest. The bed dipped on his right side and a spike of panic shot through him; he couldn't see who was there. Even though logic dictated it could only be Edd, Tord couldn't control the impulse to protect his damaged side. He may have whined as he struggled against Tom, who still had him mostly pinned to the bed. He definitely whined when the solid warmth of his second partner sidled up against him, a pacifying kiss pressed to his cheek before Edd leaned over and into sight to kiss Tom as well.

"You're okay," Edd soothed, already entwining his fingers with Tord's right hand. Tord tightened his grip reflexively, knowing that it would be painful for Edd if he didn't check his strength, but unable to relax at the same time. He knew Edd, he _trusted_ Edd...and still, he couldn't make himself loosen his grasp. A frustrated sob escaped Tord as he started shaking. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to hurt them because he couldn't control himself. Didn't want _them_ hurting because he was too weak to deal with the awfulness inside himself alone. He was so tired of hurting them through his selfishness even though that endless darkness inside threatened to overwhelm him if he didn't hold on tight enough. He wanted that life they offered so badly, but his hands still hesitated to reach out. He didn't _deserve it_.

**_He never would._ **

"Shh." Tord wasn't sure who tried to calm him. He did know the mouth that pressed to his before whispering kisses and soothing noise across the rest of his face belonged to Tom. Which meant that it was Edd who pressed more kisses to Tord's hand, tracing the deep scars that marred his skin with reverence and adoration, slowly working his way up the damaged arm.

"Don't try to fight it."

"We've got you."

"It's okay."

They seared the words into Tord's skin with each brush of their lips. But even at their insistence, it took a while before the heat truly sunk in. The shaking turned to involuntary trembling as they kept murmuring their reassurances, repeating a seemingly endless number of variations until even the trembling stopped and Tord ragdolled in their embrace, exhausted. Tom took the opportunity to coax him back into a slow, though still heated kiss. It created a change in the heat that had permeated all but that lingering cold ache in his chest, but Tord had neither the energy nor the wherewithal to question it. He just wanted more.

When his mouth was released by Tom, Tord automatically turned towards Edd, who had been steadily working up his neck by then. Where Tom was rushing and consuming, Edd was slow, almost bashful, but thorough. Instead of a single sustained onslaught, Edd's kiss was broken into dozens of fragments, each as intense as the previous, and almost more addictive for it. Rather than drowning, Tord felt like he was melting. Each brush of their lips left him hot and heavy, craving the next bit of contact, yet unable to pursue it, only wait in quivering anticipation. The world slipped away when their tongues finally met, a faint caress that disappeared briefly before returning slightly bolder a few seconds later. That shyly sweet advance and retreat blurred the edges of reality, of time, of where Tord ended and Edd began. Not that Tord cared; Edd could have anything that was his to give. His ambition, his body, his life, whatever it took to keep the sun shining on him...

Tord jolted out of the kiss with a surprised yelp when a hand suddenly started rubbing the erection he was only partially aware of having. He tried to squirm away out of instinct and found he couldn't move at all; his legs were still trapped by Tom and he'd twisted back against Edd. There was no place to move to or away from. But before true panic could set in, everything stopped. Both bodies moved to give him some space without losing contact. Edd shifted his grip so he merely held while Tom grabbed the hands that were starting to scrabble for purchase once more. Both stilled as they waited in silence for Tord to regain his bearings.

"Too fast?" Edd asked when Tord finally moved of his own accord, squeezing Tom's hands as he nuzzled back into Edd.

"A little bit." Tord shrugged uncomfortably, embarrassed. It had been a long time since he'd had a panic moment in the middle of something intimate. "Can't see..." he mumbled, hoping to pass it off.

"I know how to fix that," Tom said, already in motion. He shifted back, pulling Tord with him so that they were both sitting up. Edd seemed to catch on to the unspoken plan and rearranged himself to accommodate, pushing pillows around to make a comfortable nest. Once resettled, he reached out to Tord again. After a little encouragement, Tord found himself in Edd's lap, back pressed firmly to the larger man's chest, with Tom between his knees, rubbing soothing hands from calf to mid-thigh. "This better?"

"Ye _~es._ " The word turned into a hiss as Tom changed the stroke of his hands to include Tord's inner thigh in their travels. It didn't help that Edd had started kissing Tord's neck again, either, lingering over one of the more sensitive spots. Tom kept his hands moving, gradually taking over new territory with each pass. He worked steadily up to Tord's hips and lower abdomen, giving everything except the now straining tent in his pants attention. Where his touch stopped, Edd picked up, flowing over Tord's stomach, chest, and shoulders without giving up the heated kisses to Tord's neck. Tord kneaded at Edd's thighs even as he arched into the hands touching him, head falling back as the previous arousal came back stronger than before. Edd took that as an invitation to attack Tord's mouth again, moaning when Tord reached back and dug his fingers into Edd's hair, keeping him close.

"Holy shit, watching you two make out shouldn't be as hot as it is." Tom leaned in, letting his own kisses ghost over Tord's skin while his fingers dug into the soft sensitive spots along Tord's hips. Tord shuddered with a needy noise Edd eagerly swallowed, earning another breathy moan from Tom in the process. "Ready for something more?"

It took a minute, and for Edd to stop kissing him for more than two seconds, but Tord eventually managed a soft, "Please."

One set of hands helped support his hips while the second peeled off the sleep pants he still wore. As soon as they were gone, Tom was back between his legs, kissing along the newly accessible skin until he could suck at the soft hollow of Tord's hips, all the while slowly stroking Tord's now free erection. Tord's breath hitched with a stifled whine when teeth dug into his skin. He reached out blindly towards Tom with his free hand, clawing at the shoulder he came in contact with. That was apparently enough to spur Tom into using his mouth in other places. A long lick from base to tip was all the warning Tord had before his erection was engulfed by the wet warmth of Tom's mouth. It was almost too much at once. Tord tried to curl in on himself, only to have Edd hold him tighter. Tom pulled back while Edd's hands started stroking over Tord's chest and stomach again, calming him as much as exciting him.

"You're so hot like this," Edd purred, earning another choked noise and a flush from Tord. "You're so damn beautiful anyway, but you're absolutely glorious like this, spread out and open for us. Look at how all these wonderful muscles flex and move, showing off all your pretty scars." Edd's fingers traced over several of the nastier puckered ridges of tissue that ran along Tord's ribcage. "I love your scars, even the ones you're ashamed of and try to hide. They show how passionate you are for what you believe in, that you're not afraid to stand up for it and others. I love how strong you are to carry those scars around, to accept them even if you don't like them." Tord grit his teeth, panting hard as Tom picked up his pace, dragging out each swallow and retreat in a way that made Tord's toes curl. Edd's hands stroked down Tord's sides as he delicately licked the edge of the ear he was cooing into. "You're so amazing, so strong and proud and handsome. You could have anyone you want and you choose to be here, with us. You trust us to make you feel good. We want to make you feel so good right now. We're going to take such good care of you..." A shiver ran up Tord's spine. "Look at the way you're trembling, just for us. We love how much you trust us, _Tord~_."

An honest moan escaped from Tord when Edd said his name, the heat low in his stomach tightening sharply at the tone, then again when Tom hummed his own affirmation. "Even your voice is gorgeous," Edd moaned, pulling Tord tighter against him. "I don't know why you try so hard to stay so quiet. We like hearing you; the whines you can't stifle when you start to get into it, the way your breath catches when you're close to cumming, those moans that tell us you really liked what we just did. Let us hear you." Another moan, louder this time, escaped as Tord's hands spasmed before tightening. "That's it; tell us how much you enjoy this. Let us know what feels the best, what you want more of. Because we're going to take care of you like you deserve to be taken care of. And you deserve only the best."

Between Edd's encouragement and Tom's enthusiasm, it didn't take long for Tord to come undone. He choked on a yell and convulsed, body locking up as he came. After a last parting lick, Tom sat back, though he stayed close, once more stroking Tord's thighs in a soothing and slightly possessive manner. Edd shifted back to simply holding as he nuzzled and kissed, still whispering praise and adoration while Tord drifted down slowly from his high.

Tord had just realized he had toes when he heard Tom ask, "Did we kill him?" He blinked slowly, taking a deep breath that finally cleared his head. He immediately saw Tom peering in at him with a look somewhere between cocky and concerned.

"You wish," Tord drawled, trying to sound arrogant and only managing sleepy.

Tom grinned at the retort and even Edd rumbled out a chuckle. "Okay, hot stuff. Does that mean you're up for a second round? Or would you prefer a show?"

It took a minute for Tord's brain to process the question behind the playful phrasing. He could clearly see how hard Tom was from the way he was sitting, and it took only the smallest of shifts to feel a similar hard heat from Edd. That they had completely ignored themselves in order to focus on him made Tord's heart flutter even if he still felt bad about making them wait. "I can go again," he said, starting to sit up.

A quick hug from Edd kept him from moving far. "Are you sure? You don't have to if you're tired..."

Tord twisted to kiss the other again. "I want to," he assured. "Whatever you want, I want to give it to you."

Edd fidgeted for a moment before stammering, "In...in that case, can--" He blushed, burying his face into Tord's shoulder. "Can I take you? I really like this..." His hands pulled slightly at Tord's hips as he rocked his own forward. Tord pressed back in response, earning a stuttering groan from Edd that instantly ignited a second arousal.

"If that's what you desire." Tord nuzzled the head still pressed into his shoulder, looking towards Tom as he did so. "What do you wish?"

"I really want to see Edd wreck your ass," Tom stated bluntly, obvious lust in his wide gaze. Tord felt heat creep into his face. It was one thing to give up the dominant position for a night to a trusted partner. He'd done it before with Edd. He'd gladly do so for Tom if he ever asked. But to have a witness at the same time...that was something very different. The thought alone made Tord feel oddly vulnerable. But if he couldn't be vulnerable to his oldest friend, his first love, then what right did he have to offer it to anyone else?

"Okay," Tord said with more confidence than he actually felt. Tom blinking at him like he was surprised the request had been granted didn't help anything, either. Instead, Tord took advantage of the moment to lean forward, pulling Tom into a kiss even as he shifted back into Edd. Hearing both of them moan solidified the fact that this was a worthwhile idea. That didn't stop the nerves from creeping up on him when he rolled to his knees.

While Edd retrieved the oil, Tord kept his attention diverted with another drowning kiss from Tom, pushing until he was so lightheaded and dizzy with arousal that Edd's hand sliding down his spine in warning did nothing more than make his breath catch. He swallowed a whine when Edd started massaging his ass, hesitation settling in despite how good that felt. He had to break out of the kiss and rest his head against Tom's shoulder when Edd slid one slick finger against him, the rush of embarrassment making him balk. Behind him, Edd stilled.

"Shhh," Tom soothed, threading his hands through Tord's hair. "Take a breath and relax. I know this is really weird for you, but Edd's gonna make you feel amazing, and that's before we even get to the fun stuff."

"Personal experience?" Tord snarked, giving Tom a weak smile.

"Don't you know it," Tom leered back, kissing Tord again. "Just focus on me. We're gonna make you feel so good, make you see nothing but stars, but only if you relax and let us." Tord gave a shallow nod, taking a deep breath and letting it go with only a few hitches. "Yeah, that's it. Do it again." This time, Tord's breath stuttered out because Edd started teasing him again. "Come on, keep going," Tom encouraged softly.

Whether that encouragement was for himself or Edd, Tord didn't know, but they both ended up taking it. Tom kept rumbling reassurance while Edd acclimated Tord to his touch, and Tord focused hard on keeping himself relaxed, ignoring the fluttering of anxiety running through his veins. At least, until Edd slipped his first finger in. A breathy noise escaped Tord as pleasure overrode some of the trepidation.

"Told you Edd would make you feel amazing," Tom chuckled, pulling Tord back into a kiss before he could reply. Not that he had a chance to anyway, breath catching again as Edd continued his slow and methodical work. "You always go out of your way to make sure we enjoy ourselves. You love to make us squirm and beg, make sure we feel every little thing you do to us. Now we're going to do the same to you. And if you think we aren't going take that same time and care with you, that you don't deserve it, then we're just going to have to go extra slow to make sure it sinks in."

And slow Edd went, his other hand rubbing at Tord's lower back while he carefully probed and prodded. In no time, Tord was a panting and shivering mess. By the time a second finger was added, Tord was whining softly into Tom's mouth as the other continued to kiss and distract. By the time a third was added, Tord was actively pushing back, breath ragged from the relentless stimulation even as he tried to open up for more.

"Shhh," Tom soothed when Edd withdrew and Tord nearly cried at the loss. "There's no rush, remember? Just catch your breath for moment; that's it. Breathe for me..." The ache stayed, but the dizziness abated as Tord once more caught his breath. He bit his lip and tried not to whine again when Edd took a firm grasp on his hips, gently drawing him back into the proper position.

"Ready for this?" Edd asked as he finished getting comfortable.

"Fuck yes," Tord replied, earning a bright laugh from Tom.

It took a lot of adjusting of limbs and a little more encouragement, but Edd had done his job well; Tord took his partner's length without much difficulty. The unusual though not unwelcome feeling of being filled left him breathless, even more so when Edd's fingers curled into skin once he was fully seated. Tord felt Edd lean into him with a soft moan and reached down to grip the hands on his hips, trying to steady himself. That small contact was grounding enough that he didn't totally come undone when Edd moved the first time, grinding up while pulling Tord into him. After a couple small movements, Tord leaned into the body behind his, back arching to help take some of the weight off his knees as well as give himself room to move. The effort seemed to be appreciated when he lifted his hips, providing Edd with a longer drawback and a little bit of force at the end, given the huffed groan that came with it.

It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm together. Edd set a decent pace, making sure Tord stayed with him, guiding with the hands on his hips that teased almost as mercilessly as the restricted movement. The world narrowed down to just the two of them and the way their bodies were connected and how that was slowly becoming not enough to even Tord's overwhelmed senses. He almost completely forgot that Tom was there until he felt hands on his knees, pushing his legs a bit further apart so Tom could sit close as well. He swallowed another moan when Tom ran a hand over his stomach and up to his chest, fingers idly brushing over one hard nipple.

"You are so fucking hot like this," Tom breathed, leaning in to nip and suck at Tord's collarbones. "You put on that arrogant face, you drop your voice into that growl, go all tall and dark and gorgeous when you want to fuck us through a wall, until our brains melt out our ears... You're sexy as hell when you do that, but it's got nothing on seeing you this wrecked right now; flushed, trembling, and completely out of it because you want so much but you haven't got a clue how to get it." Tom leaned in closer so both hands could ghost over Tord's chest, close enough that their erections started rubbing together with every movement. Tord let out a sharp keen when Tom bit one nipple, jerking hard against Edd, who swore in return. "You're still too quiet," Tom chastised, licking the nub slowly, both apology and tease. "Always so quiet, always so in control, always someone else first... But there's no one else here, no other firsts than you feeling like you're going to come apart in the best way possible. You always go full throttle when there's something you want, so why should this be any different? You want _us_. You want _this_. We're _giving it to you, **so take it**..._ "

Tord managed to jump the grasp of one hand from Edd to Tom, fingers digging in once he found purchase to keep the other close. "Please," he stuttered out, "please, Edd, faster..." He moaned unabashedly when Edd complied. "Tom--Thomas, please...touch--!" The rest of his plea was lost to another yell when Edd slammed full force into his prostate. At least Tom seemed to understand what he'd been trying to ask for, reaching between their bodies to wrap a hand around both their erections.

"He found a good spot there, didn't he?" Tom panted, hand moving fast. "Come on, Tord. Cum for us. Show us how pretty you are when those stars explode behind your eyes and we've filled you up to overflowing..."

A few thrusts more and one good squeeze did it. Tord came hard with a noise that didn't quite count as a scream, but was much more than a loud moan. Both Tom and Edd barely paused, trying to find their own end. Tord panted and pleaded in mindless abandon before crying out again when Edd buried himself one last time. Tom came last to a drawn out whine as overstimulation finally locked Tord's muscles up again.

For a long time, the three of them just held each other, shaking hands giving reassuring touches while heartbeats started to settle, sharing kisses when the need for air wasn't quite so demanding. Tom peeled off first, wobbling on his feet as he went to get something to clean up with. It took a bit of coordinated effort, but Edd and Tord managed to separate as well without either of them completely falling off the bed. After the rudimentary attempt at getting decent was made, all three flopped back into the bed, Edd once more curled up on Tord's left side, Tom carefully tucked against the right, and both fast asleep almost as soon as they stopped moving. Tord remained awake a while longer, sandwiched safely between both warm bodies, feeling the sense of peace his lovers brought permeate the quiet that had finally descended both inside and out.

And in that blissful silence, Tord slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more writing/music/bad fangirl antics? I've got a semi-NSFW [tumblr](http://grimreaperchibi.tumblr.com) where all the weirdness gets dumped.


End file.
